


Mi jefe y mi amante

by NekoStar2529



Category: Viefinder You're my loveprize, You're my loveprize
Genre: Drama & Romance, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoStar2529/pseuds/NekoStar2529
Summary: Fei Long es el dueño de una importante empresa llamada Golden Dragon que a logrado obtener muchas ganancias y por recomendación de su amigo decide contratar un asistente, Tao luego de graduarse trabaja en la cafetería que estaba al frente de la empresa y al escuchar sobre las entrevistas decide postular. Disfruta el café que preparan al frente de su empresa y no puede evitar sentirse atraído por el atractivo mesero, pero sabe que no debe de intentar algo por la diferencia de edad que hay entre ambos, al conocer a su nuevo asistente no sabe si podrá resistirse a el y mas si va a pasar mas tiempo juntos. Tras regresar de la fiesta de la empresa ambos se dejan llevar por la pasión, tener un atractivo jefe pude tener mas de un beneficio el cual ambos pueden disfrutar y mas si su nuevo asistente desea satisfacer cada fantasía que el tenga. Alexander Antonov es dueño de una importante empresa y sin importar que método deba usar Fei Long será suyo, Tao al saber que Fei Long está en peligro ara lo necesario para protegerlo.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Liu Fei Long/Tao





	1. Prologo

Se que mi padre quiere que maneje la empresa, pero aún no quiero hacerlo, ya que quiero poder vivir una vida normal. Hace dos años fui a la fiesta de la empresa y esa noche fue en donde conocí a Fei Long, mentiría sino dijera que me sentí atraído por él y sé que hay una diferencia de edad, pero no era mucha. Cada mañana veía como Fei Long venia a tomar su café y aunque había ocasiones en las cuales lo había atendido al parecer el no me recordaba o eso era lo que creía, pensé que lo que sentía por él se había acabado, pero al pasar tiempo con el mis sentimientos por Fei Long se hacían mas fuertes y el único que sabia de esto era mi amigo Akihito.  
El trabajo me a mantenido ocupado casi sin dejarme tiempo para relajarme y por mas que eh tratado de equilibrarlo a habido ocasiones en las que me eh quedado hasta tarde trabajando, al ver esto Yoh me convenció para que contratara un asistente y bueno si lo hacia esa persona debería tener conocimiento del manejo de empresas. Se que tener de amigo a Yoh sonaría algo raro en especial si saben que es mi chofer, pero la verdad es que ambos nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños y el me a protegido cuando lo eh necesitado, aunque había algo que no le había dicho y era que me sentía atraído a su nuevo mesero, pero la diferencia de edad, aunque no era notoria sabía que no podría haber algo entre nosotros.  
-Tao ¿Por qué no me quieres decir el nombre del hombre del cual te sientes atraído?  
-es que aun no estoy listo para hacerlo además de seguro me vas a regañar si sabes de quien se trata, pero lo que te puedo decir es que es un exitoso empresario   
-cuando estés listo me lo dirás, pero esa no es la única razón por la que te vine a ver, ¿Has escuchado de Alexander Antonov?  
-se que es dueño de una empresa, pero es todo un misterio para algunos   
-se rumora que es un mafioso ruso y que el ser empresario solo es una pantalla, pero no solo eso, sino que es alguien peligroso así que será mejor que nos alejemos del sí lo vemos  
-lo are y ¿Cuánto tu y Asami van a casarse?  
-ya falta poco, además nuestras empresas hacen más de dos años que se asociaron y nuestras familias son amigos, aunque al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo que saliéramos no solo por la diferencia de edad sino por que pensaron que Asami solo jugaría conmigo, pero eso cambio cuando lo conocieron   
Fei Long serás mío y de nadie más, pero debo de admitir que su nuevo asistente es muy atractivo. además ¿Quién dice que no me puedo quedar con los dos? Mis hombres lo mantenían vigilado y ahí fue que supe de su nuevo asistente, pero ¿Quién era realmente ese chico? Me resultaba conocido, así que mande a que lo investigaran. Mientras veía las fotos reconocí a aquel joven de cabellos castaños y sabia perfectamente quien era su pareja así que él era alguien con quien no me metería.   
Lo que siento por Fei Long creí que sería pasajero y que terminaría olvidándolo, pero al verlo todo regreso, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con el no sabría si podía resistirme a hacerlo mío o besarlo. ¿qué pensaría mi padre si se entera que me atrae alguien mayor que yo?, casi nadie sabia quien era mi padre ni que soy el dueño de una importante empresa. La razón era que no quería que se acercaran por el dinero que mi familia poseía, solo Akihito sabia la verdad bueno ni a mi el estaba dispuesto a decirle el nombre de quien me sentía atraído. Bueno no aun, pero de seguro su familia y quizás él ya lo habían conocido, ya que Fei Long había salido en numerosas portadas de revistas.   
-Fei Long no solo estare ahí cada vez que me necesites, sino que te demostrare lo que siento es sincero y are lo necesario para protegerte. Con una sonrisa en sus labios


	2. Capitulo 1

Manejar la empresa de mi padre no estaba en mis planes no al menos por el momento, queria poder hacer algo que yo mismo elija. Hace dos años asistí a una de las fiesta que organizo mi padre y fue ahí que conocí a Fei Long, mentiría si no dijera que al verlo me sentí atraído por él, pero se hay una diferencia de edad que no es mucha pero aun así no creía que pudiera haber algo entre nosotros. Luego de graduarme me encontraba viviendo en mi propio departamento y trabajando en un café que quedaba enfrente de una empresa, lo que me sorprendió fue saber que Fei Long era el dueño de esa empresa y se había convertido en un cliente frecuente del café. Disfrutaba verlo y algunas ocasiones nuestras miradas llegaban a cruzarse, pero me preguntaba ¿será que me recuerda? De eso no estaba muy seguro, pero yo si no lo había olvidado.  
-Yoh, hoy vendré tarde a la casa por la reunión que tendré esta tarde. Dejando los documentos encima de su escritorio  
-a aparte de ser tu chofer también soy tu amigo y te digo que trabajas demasiado, casi todos los días vienes tarde a dormir por eso seria mejor que contrataras a un asistente para que te ayude en el trabajo  
-no creo que sea necesario que contrate a un asistente para que me ayude ya que yo perfectamente puedo hacer el trabajo  
-Fei Long hazme caso y ten un asistente ¿tu padre te ha molestado de nuevo con tener pareja para que te cases?  
-ya lo conoces, Yong puede ser un hombre muy insistente cuando se lo propone eso lo se desde niño ya que no era un padre amoroso  
-deberías decirle que tú quieres escoger con quien quieres casarte  
-ya se lo dije, pero eso no evita que siga insistiendo sin importar cuantos de sus candidatos eh rechazado  
\- ¿Qué tal ese joven que conociste en la fiesta del señor Jian Lee?  
-es cierto que era atractivo, pero también es joven, además no lo eh vuelto a ver ni creo que lo haga  
Fui a esa fiesta para conocer a nuevos socios y ese chico debo de decir que llamo mi atención, pero solo cruce algunas palabras con él, por lo que se su padre queria que el dirigiera la empresa. Mientras transcurría de la reunión recordé lo que había dicho Yoh y tal vez tenga razón, pero si contrataba un asistente tendría que estar calificado y haber estudiado manejo de empresas, al terminar la reunión ya era de noche así que baje por el ascensor y me dirigí al café. Mientras esperaba por mi pedido me senté en una de las mesas para ver si me había llegado un mensaje fue ahí que sentí que alguien me miraba y al ver quien era nuestras miradas se cruzaron ¿de donde conozco a ese chico? Llevé lo que había comprado al auto donde me esperaba Yoh y no podía olvidarme de ese chico que vi en el café.  
-Fei Long ¿acaso el mesero del café le ha llamado su atención?  
-lo a echo, pero es joven  
-me gustaría verlo encontrar a alguien que lo ame y como amigo le digo que si conoce a la persona que ama protéjalo y amelo  
-lo are  
No entendía a ese muchacho ¿Por qué no queria dirigir la empresa? Ni siquiera acepto trabajar en la empresa al graduarse, desde pequeño mostro tener una actitud rebelde e independiente. Por lo que me dijo Nick el se encontraba trabajando en una cafetería y viviendo en un departamento, sé que él no aceptaría que le enviara dinero, pero lo hacía de todas formas. Lo que si estuvimos de acuerdo con su madre es dejarlo elegir y casarse con quien lo ame, durante este tiempo hemos mantenido una amistad con Yong Liu ya sea fuera o dentro de la empresa, pero él no queria que Fei Long se casara con alguien de su elección sino queria el mismo elegirlo por eso ambos han tenido más de una discusión y se han distanciado. Pero Fei Long es un buen chico y se que con quien se case lo va a amar, sin que Tao lo supiera lo mantenía protegido por si este hombre lo atacara ya que había amenazado con hacerle algo a mi hijo y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.  
-Señor Lee ¿quiere que le lea el informe de seguridad de su hijo?  
-si. dejando los documentos en la mesa  
-no habido ningún acercamiento de parte del señor Antonov o alguno de sus socios sin embargo si ha habido llamadas de números desconocidos los cuales ya los tienen la policía y ya le hemos tomado las medidas necesarias para que no se repita ningún tipo de contacto con el joven Tao, su hijo se encuentra a salvo Señor Lee ¿Qué es lo que busca Antonov?  
-quiere mi empresa ya que la suya no está teniendo tanto éxito como la mía y su empresa esta casi en la quiebra por eso esta en busca de un matrimonio mejor dicho un matrimonio de alianza entre empresas. Esa es la razón de por qué protejo se lo que el puede ser capaz por eso también hablare con un amigo para que me ayude ya que se de lo que es capaz es de hacer por quedarse con Tao  
-tenga por seguro Señor Lee que no dejaremos que le haga algo a su hijo ni se acerque a el  
Tao se ha vuelto mas hermoso durante este tiempo y sé que él será mío sin importar que Jian haga, claro que luego de conseguir lo que quiera no se si quedarme con él o solo dárselo a mis hombres para que se diviertan con el sin antes de hacerlo yo claro. Ya intenté aliarme con Ryuichi, pero no quizo hacerlo por la amistad que tiene con Jian quizás me lleve a su esposo junto a Tao para divertirme con ambos, mi empresa le está yendo bien, pero una alianza con los Lee seria beneficiosa.  
-cada vez que viene ese cliente te pones nervioso y algo torpe, no solo eso no dejas de mirarlo ¿será que te gusta?  
-vamos Jace, son exageraciones tuyas además es solo un cliente que casualmente es atractivo y ¿acaso me culparías si no lo dejara de ver? Con un leve sonrojo  
-no lo aria, pero Tao se nota que te gusta y bueno también eh notado que en algunas ocasiones el te mira. Terminando de arreglar las mesas  
-pensé que Fei Long no me miraría, pero, aunque lo haga no se si podamos tener una relación  
-por la forma en la que ambos se miraban sin que el otro se diera cuenta yo diría que se gustan y que no deberían ser tontos en aceptar que se aman. Con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! acabo de subir el primer capitulo de mi fic gracias por apoyarme y leer esta historia

**Author's Note:**

> primera de muchas historias de viewfinder que estare publicando aqui, gracias por todo su apoyo y leer esta historia


End file.
